Playing with Fire
by izzyinthesky
Summary: Its been a year since Fang left. Then a girl by the name of Ali shows up at the flocks front door. Ali is designed to be Fangs perfect other half but she doesn't want to be with Fang... IggyXOC rated T for language
1. New Member

Heyy this is my new fanfic :)  
Hope you like it! Soo R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride Series or any of the characters! I do own Ali though**

* * *

I landed on the ground silently. Couldn't risk freaking the whole flock could I? Let me explain myself. I come from Dr. Gunther-Hagen. No, I'm not evil. My name? Alison. You can call me Ali for short. I'm designed to be Fangs perfect other half. After the Doctor saw how determined Max was to be with Fang he made me so Fang could mate with me and Max could mate with Dylan. Ew.

When I was let out of the doctor's insane asylum I was sent to find Fang. I had some clues from the scientists and I was on my way to find Fang. Well I found him. Not the friendliest of folks. I don't understand how I'm supposed to love him. I thought he was cute, sure but I didn't see him and I together…ever. Besides he mentioned a girl named Max. I tracked her down and now here I am, in front of the house about to bombard this whole flock.

Fang made me promise...swear I wouldn't tell Max where he was. Then he said it wouldn't matter anyway because he was leaving that place soon.

I didn't explain what I looked like yet. I have brown hair with side swept bangs. My hair has loose curls in it. I swear, I wished they made me with straight hair. I arrived wearing a big black bow in my hair on the side. I wore a cute vintage V-neck and light jeans and black vans. I might seem unapproachable because I am quiet but if I know you well enough I will be outgoing; heck I will even smile showing my teeth. Other than that you guys get closed mouth smiles. Also I have like 12 tattoos. Not scary ones by any means. They're all pretty cute. Haha.

I saw that the door was all the way up in the sky practically and sighed. Up, up, and away I guess. I thought flying up in the air. My wings were white with black tips. I flew up and landed in front of the door. I knocked on the door. I heard a ton of shuffling and whispers and then the door swooped open and there was a girl there in fighting position. She looked confused. Haha must be Max. Fang told me this would happen.

"Hello." I smiled; closed mouth.

"Um, how'd you get up here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I teleported." I said dryly. Her eyes widened like she believed me. I laughed. "I flew up here."

"How should I believe you?" she said glaring at me. I unfolded my wings.

"Whoa." A small blond boy said from the corner. I smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. The girl moved in front of my view. I pulled my wings back in.

"You must be Max." I said.

" How do you know that?" Max said.

"Fang told me."

After I said that she dragged me by my arm inside the house and shut the door. Ow. She has a death grip I swear…she must be one heck of a fighter. As she dragged me in I saw others come out of nowhere and come into the living room.

I saw the little blond boy sit on the couch and next to him was a little blond girl who was adorable. There was a guy leaning on a wall looking my way. He was kind of cute but I wasn't there to make a relationship. There was another girl standing next to the guy leaning on the wall with her hands on her hips.

After Max let me out of her death grip I looked at my arm. Yup, that's gunna be a bruise. I never understood why I bruised so easily.

"Who are you?" Max said.

"Call me Ali." I said as I crossed my arms. I don't think I'm welcomed here.

"How do you know Fang?"

"Well I'm supposed to be his perfect other half." I said. Her face turned from curiosity to anger.

"Did you come from Dr. Gunther-Hagen?" A boy asked walking out from the hall. Oh, this must be Dylan.

"Yeah." I said.

"OK. I'm finished here. I need you to get out of our house!" Max said raising her voice.

"Excuse me but I haven't even told you why I'm here!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but Fang left." She said looking down. "If you think your going to get with him, you have another thing coming." She said taking a step toward me.

"Will you relax for two seconds and let me explain?!" I said.

"One. Two." She said as she swung her fist at me. I caught it quickly and heard gasps. Wrong move.

"I don't want to do this Max." I said solemnly. She swung her other fist lightning fast and I dodged it. She then tried to kick me in the head but I dodged it and bent down swinging my foot at her leg tripping her. Once she was on the floor I held her arms and legs down.

"I don't want to hurt you Max!" I practically yelled.

"Get off of me!" She yelled back.

"Not until you agree to be a civilized hybrid being!"

"Why should I listen to you!?"

"Because I have some news about Fang." I said. She nodded. I got up off her. I could feel everyone's gaze on me.

"Where's Fang?" Max said clenching her fists.

"I can't tell you." I said.

She ran up to me and took my shirt in her hands like a bully. "Tell me or-," she said raising her voice again.

"Max, Stop." The cute guy said. He was now standing straight and looking our way.

"Iggy-" she began.

"No. Let her finish. I wanna hear this. " He said. She let me go.

"Thanks." I said to him. He nodded. I looked at Max. "Even if I did tell you where he is you couldn't do anything. He was already leaving to go somewhere else."

"Where's he going?" Max asked.

"I don't know. He never told me."

"Does he know you're his perfect half?" Dylan asked.

"Yes."

"And?" Dylan asked obviously wanting more information.

"And I told him that I thought he was cute but I didn't want to be anything other then friends."

"Why'd you do that?!" the cute little blond girl said. Not looking so cute anymore.

"Because I don't want to go out with him. I talked to him for a while and it was like talking to myself."

"What did he say?" Max asked.

"He smiled and said same here." I told her.

"Why are you here? Just to tell me that information?" Max asked.

"I want to help you find Fang." I said. "He told me about you two. You guys had something special together." I looked down. "After he told me the story about you two I knew I couldn't just come in and take all that from you or from him." I sighed. I saw her relax a bit and then look at me.

"Thank you." She said. I nodded.

"Your not in a flock are you?" Iggy asked.

"No." I said. No joke my heart was beating quickly. I was afraid they were all going to hear it.

"You should join ours." He smiled. I looked at Max. She looked over at Dylan.

"We already have one of Dr. Gods freaks." She said crossing her arms. Dylan leaned against the door way and looked down shaking his head.

"I say we put it to a vote." Iggy said as he stood next to me. "All in favor of having Ali in our flock raise your hands."

I was kind of scared. What if no one wanted me? I saw Iggy raise his hand and I swear I was trying my best not to blush. Oh great. I cant like this guy. Boy problems should be the least of my worries. I saw Dylan raise his hand.

"Your have really cool wings!" The blond boy said as he shot up his hand. I heard Iggy chuckle from behind me. The little blond girl next to him looked like she was thinking and then she raised her hand. There was only two people left who hadn't have raised there hand. The girl was standing next to Iggy raised her hand. Max looked at her.

"What? She looks like a good fighter. We could always use good fighters." She said. Max looked back at me and thought for a second.

"Alright." She said raising her hand. I think the only reason she agreed to have me stay is because I basically told her that Fang was hers and I wasn't going to interfere. I didn't know that the little blond girl had other plans.

"OK. Well I should introduce you to the flock." Max said. "That's Iggy." She said pointing to the boy next to me. I smiled. "And that's Nudge." She said pointing to the girl next to Iggy. "And that's Gazzy and Angel. There brother and sister" she said pointing to the blond boy and girl. "You might already know Dylan." She said pointing to Dylan.

"Yeah. The doctor said some stuff about you." I said looking down.

"Ah, I see." He laughed. "I bet they weren't good things."

"No not really." I said laughing back a tiny bit.

"I think we should all go around telling something about each other. That way she knows a little something about us." Max said. Everyone nodded. "I'll go first. I'm the leader of the flock." She said humbly. I nodded. So she's the leader. Hm. I guess its good she likes me then.

Nudge was the next one to go.

"Um my hobbies are fashion, creativity and charm!" she smiled. "Oh by the way I like your shirt!"

"Thanks" I smiled a little. Iggy was next. Don't blush Ali. Don't blush!

"Well I don't know if you already knew but I'm blind." He said. WHOA! WTF! Blind?! I never would have guessed.

"Uh…" I said confused. Wow, I'm such a dork.

"I'm guessing you didn't know?" he laughed.

"Yeah, that's news to me…I mean you seem like you can see." I said.

"I can feel colors." He said looking at me. Even though he can't see his eyes were looking right at my eyes.

"Iggy can also cook amazingly!" Gazzy added.

"Really?" I smiled a little.

"Yup!" he smiled proudly. Next it was Gazzy's turn.

"I can mimic peoples voice!" he smiled. Cool.

"That gets him into so much trouble though." Max said walking over to him and ruffling his hair. She seemed so nice and warming now. I smiled. She was definitely the leader.

"I can read peoples mind." Angel smiled at me. Shit. Has she been reading my mind…Oh my gosh! Did she know I liked Iggy!!!

"Yes. And yes." She replied. I laughed nervously.

_Don't worry. I wont tell Iggy. I put a picture of you in his mind. He thinks your pretty._

Angel smiled at me. That was angel's voice.

"Cool!" I said. I also blushed realizing Iggy thought I was pretty. Max walked up to me. Well we should get you situated. We have a spare room in the back just in case a guest came." She said. I followed her to the back.

"Thanks." I said. It was a nice room.

"Oh wait! Your clothes…" she started.

"Oh yeah…there out side. I didn't know-" I began. When I saw Iggy come in with my suitcase.

"This yours?" he asked.

"Um. Yeah." I said. He put the suitcase on the side next to the closet. Max smiled and walked out. Before she left she winked at me. Angel that little liar! She must have told Max.

_Haha. Sorry. She wanted to know what you thought about each of the members in the flock. I promise I wont tell anyone else!_

Angels voice popped up in my head. I sighed and looked down. Iggy walked over to me. He was pretty close to me but I don't think he realized it.

"So you really told Fang that you didn't want to be with him?" he asked. His blue eyes looking right in mine. Goodness for someone who couldn't see he certainly knew where my eyes were.

"Um. Yeah." I said. "Max is really special to him."

"Did you want to be with him?" He asked.

"When I got out of the…lab," I said slowly. Ugh I hated that lab. "I wanted to be with him because the doctor built up this idea he wanted to be with me."

"Now do you still want to?"

"No. Not anymore. I don't understand how you can make your soul mate-your other half."

"Yeah. Dylan is Max's perfect half."

"That's why the doctor made me; he saw that Max and Fang had a strong bond. I guess he thought creating me would make Fang love me more than Max but you can't make someone love someone else." I said not realizing where that all came from.

"How old are you?" he asked. The question threw me off.

"Uh a year." I said. He smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15." He responded with a smile. Whoa! 15…wow any chance I had with him has just flown out the window.

"You don't seem like a year old." He said. "You have strong fighting skills and to have blocked Max's punch without braking your own fist is impressive. How well can you fly?"

"I'm not sure. I flew all the way here from New York." I said. "Well with a few stops."

"That's amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said looking down. He put his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was standing so close to you." He smiled. I looked at him. He had pretty eyes. Usually I never let guys get this close to me. I don't even know Iggy. He could be a major creep and yet I'm still standing here with him a few inches away from me. I could feel myself blush. Apparently, he could too. He smiled. I totally forgot his hand was on my face.

Gazzy walked in and laugh.

"Sorry was I disturbing something?" he laughed. Iggy removed his hand from my face and looked down and sighed.

"Gazzy…" he began.

"Crud!" he yelled. Just as Iggy ran out of the room and chased him.

* * *

I hope you liked it! So please review and tell me what you think :D


	2. Tattoos

Yay there's actually people reading my story :) Thanks! So heres the next chapter hope you like it :P  


* * *

Iggy sat on the couch. He laughed at Gazzy. Gazzy was tied to a chair and couldn't get up.

"Oh laugh now but just wait till I get you back!" Gazzy said trying to break free from the rope that tied him to the chair. Nudge sat down next to Iggy and looked at him funny.

"What?" he asked. He could feel her staring at him.

"Gazzy told me the little episode that happened between you and Ali." Nudge said as she turned the TV to Americas next top model.

"Hey! I was watching the cooking channel!" Iggy said trying to get the remote back.

"Don't change the subject!" Nudge said holding the remote away from him.

"OK fine! What about what happened with me and Ali today?" Iggy asked.

"I didn't realize I was standing so close to you!" Gazzy mimicked Iggy. "Yeah right." Gazzy said in his normal voice. Nudge laughed.

"Shut up!" Iggy yelled at Gazzy. Gazzy laughed.

"Come on Iggy. It's only been like 2 hours since the new girl arrived and you already try to hit on her?" Nudge said shaking her head.

"No I was not hitting on her!" Iggy said looking at the TV.

"Yeah that's why you touched her face all romantically!" Gazzy said from the side.

"I just wanted to see how close I was to her…" Iggy said.

"Ali is Fangs perfect other half." Nudge said.

"And?" Iggy replied looking at her.

"And if you went out with Ali it would be like going out with Fang. Do you really want to go out with Fang?" Nudge asked trying not to laugh.

"First, who said I even wanted to go out with her? You all are putting words in my mouth. Second, Fang and I? Ew." Iggy said crossing his arms.

"Sure…" Nudge said looking at the TV.

"Ooh I love this show." I said as I came in. I had changed into blue shorts.

"Finally! Someone in this house has good taste in TV shows." Nudge smiled at me. I did a small smile back and sat right next to Iggy. I had this odd feeling sitting next to Iggy. It felt as if he was nervous? Maybe. Then again how could I feel what he's feeling? Hm. This has never happened to me before.

"So Ali what do your tattoos mean?" Nudge asked turning to face me when a commercial came on.

"Well I have like ten. Do you wanna know all of them or like one?" I asked quietly.

She thought for a moment. "All of them."

"That's so cool you have tattoos!" Gazzy said from behind me. Whoa, I didn't even realize he was there. I turned around to see him tied to a chair.

"What in the world happened to you?" I asked looking at him. Gazzy glared at Iggy. I looked over at Iggy was trying hard not to laugh.

"So tattoos?" Iggy asked changing the subject.

"Right. Well," I thought where should I start? Hm. "I have the word fate on my left foot." I said pointing to the word. "I got it because I believe in fate."

"Oh cool. I believe in fate to. We shouldn't try and change things." Nudge said. I nodded.

"On my right leg, on my upper thigh I have the words 'bite me'." I said. Iggy laughed. "I got that one because I hated everyone at the lab. I hated Dr. Hans Gunther and I hated his assistants. They all are really cruel. I just wanted to respond to everything they said with bite me." I said.

"I like that one!" Gazzy said as he hopped over in his chair. He pointed to the Hawk wrapped around my lower left arm.

"Yeah I bet you can guess why I got that one." I laughed.

"What is it?" Iggy asked. He took my arm gently and put his fingers over the tattooed picture of the hawk.

"Prepared to be amazed." Gazzy laughed a little.

"Hm…it's a bird…is it a hawk?" Iggy asked.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah and your hearts beating really fast." He laughed as he put his fingers over the hawk's tip of the wing, which ended at my wrist. I moved my hand away.

"How'd you do that?" I asked changing the subject.

"Lots and lots of practice." He said smiling.

"Cool." I said.

"Anyway…what's that on your right wrist?" Nudge asked.

"Its says 'We Hope. We Try. We Live. We Die'." I said. It was in a fancy script of writing and had some little black stars around it.

"Cool…what's it mean?" Gazzy asked.

"Well those words are basically my life." I said.

"What about love?" Iggy asked. He felt Nudge and Gazzy stair at him. "Just asking!" he said putting his hands up in defense. I laughed a little. Then sighed.

"Sadly I've never experienced it." I said looking at him. "I've had hope; when I met Fang I hoped he liked me. I've tried to fit in with other people. I'm living. And then…" I said dragging on.

"How sad!" Nudge said. "You need to add love on there before you die." She said looking at me.

"How? Who would like a girl like me." I said leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I have a pretty good idea." Gazzy laughed. Iggy glared at Gazzy. Iggy was just being a good friend to me. Besides he was way older than I was.

"Well I do have 'love' tattooed on my fingers on my right hand." I said. "I also have 'hate' the same way on my left hand."

"You also have a blue star on the side of your right wrist." Gazzy said.

"Yup. I also have a tattoo on my stomach and on my back." I said.

"Can we see?" Nudge asked. She looked fascinated. She even forgot Americas next top model was just about to end.

"Sure" I said standing up. I reveled my stomach, which was a four-pack thank you very much! Any way back to my tattoo. I had two twin blue birds on my stomach.

"Pretty!" Nudge said. "I totally wanna get a tattoo like that" she smiled. "We were going to get a tattoo but Jeb wouldn't let us."

"Jeb?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's a long story. I'll explain later." Iggy said. I turned around and revealed my back. It was a tattoo of a corset with pink string and a pink bow that went all the way up and in-between the wings.

"Whoa!" Gazzy said.

"Isn't that dangerous to have a tattoo like that so close to your wings?" Nudge asked.

"Isn't it dangerous to have _someone _give you a tattoo like that? I mean didn't they see your wings?"

I put my shirt down. "That was my first tattoo. One of the Doctors assistants was a previous tattoo designer. I said the only way I would see Fang is if I got a tattoo. I don't know why but I have a weird thing for tattoos."

"I want one so bad now!" Gazzy said rocking side to side in his chair with excitement.

"Any other tattoos we should know about?" Iggy laugh.

"Just one more." I smiled. I lifted up my hair and there was a tiny black bow by my right ear.

"Cute" Nudge smiled. I let my hair fall back down and sat back in my spot. I yawned.

"Tired?" Gazzy laughed.

"Yes" I sighed. Max came into the living room at the right time.

"Guys it's going to be 12:00 soon so we should all be heading to bed." Max said. She looked at Gazzy and shook her head. "Iggy get Gazzy out. And then everyone to bed!" she said as she walked into her room.

"Welcome to the flock…" Iggy stood up and laughed.

* * *

OK so I have some pictures of the tattoos...there not of me of course because I'm still underage and can't get one yet lol  
If you need me to put up the picture just ask and I will :)  
So please R&R  
thanks :)


	3. Empathy

I woke up to the sound of silence. I sighed I loved that sound. I guess living practically on the streets of New York makes you love silence. I sat up and walked to the mirror. My hair looked like I got into a fight with 20 pillows. I picked up a comb and brushed my hair. Ugh. Still came out so Curly. I reached forward to open the door when I stopped myself. I looked at myself again and then at the clock. It was 6:30 and I was wearing a white T-Shirt that said 'I'd rather eat brains' and black shorts. What if there were people out there? Nah. It was 6:30am. Who would be up that early?

I walked out of my room and into the living room. I saw Iggy sitting down on the couch with his hand on a magazine he had. Should I go back to my room? My curiosity got the better of me of course and I tiptoed around the coach to see what he was reading. I was right behind him when I tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"You know I can hear you right?" Iggy said closing his magazine. I walked over to the front of the couch and sat down next to him.

"And I thought I was as quiet as a mouse!" I smiled. "What are you reading?" I asked trying to grab the magazine from him.

"Nothing." He said moving it out of my way. He so had an advantage because he was like 6 feet tall!

"Is it something dirty?" I laughed as I grabbed the magazine from his hand. I practically had to crawl on his lap and take it from him.

"No!" he laughed. I opened the magazine. "It's a car magazine."

"Oh. Cars…right." I said looking at the magazine and leaning against Iggy.

"Any reason why you're using me as your pillow?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. No reason." I said flipping threw the magazine. He sighed. Its like I could sense his emotions and he wasn't dying on the inside that I was leaning against him.

"Hm…" I said.

"What?" he asked. I tuned to him.

"Are you happy?" I asked. Random question? Yes. My senses were telling me that he was happy inside. This was a new feeling I had.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Why?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"Yesterday when I came in and sat down next to you, I had the feeling you were nervous. Where you?" I asked.

"Uh…what are you trying to get at?"

"I've been having these feeling lately. Like I could sense your emotions." I said. He blushed. "You OK?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah" he said clearing his thought. "Lets see how do I feel now?"

I concentrated on him and laugh.

"Hungry?" I said.

"Hm…could be you have the power of Empathy." He said. "Did the scientists ever say you had a power?"

"Nope." I said.

"Well, your right. I'm actually really hungry." He said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Now he was just nervous. I shook my head as Max came out of the hallway and yawned.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Max asked.

"Talking." I said sitting down facing away form Iggy and Max.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Iggy asked. Max looked at me.

"Your first morning here. You can choose." She said.

"Um…whatever you two want. I'll pretty much eat anything. Not really a picky eater." I said.

"OK then. Uh, whatever you want to cook Iggy" Max said as she poured herself coffee and then sat by me. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I said. I focused on her emotions. She was concerned. "Why are you concerned?"

"Concerned? What makes you think that?" Max asked.

"Now your curious." I said.

"Creepy…" Max said.

"I think she has the power of empathy." Iggy said flipping a pancake.

"Really? What's that?" Max asked.

"Its when you can sense emotions or-" Iggy paused.

"Or what?" Max asked.

"Control the feelings of others." Iggy finished. "Do you think you can control other peoples feelings?"

"I'm not sure I've never tried." I said walking over to Iggy. "How did you learn how to cook so good? I mean I haven't tried your cooking but from here it smells really good." I said walking over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug.

"I just sort of picked up on it and thanks." He said. I poured some coffee. Ugh. It seemed like ever since Iggy found out I could sense other peoples emotions its like he's shutting me out. I walked passed him and over to the couch and sighed. Good thing people can't feel my emotions.

When everyone was finished with breakfast we all got changed and then headed outside. It was hot out and I was super happy for shorts and a white lacy tank top with white vans.

Max walked out in front of us.

"OK since the apocalypse is coming and we are the only people to save the earth, we need to train." Max said. Wait, what the hell…WHAT THE HELL? No one told me this.

"Wait what?" I said.

"No one told Ali?" Gazzy said.

"No, no one told me anything." I said shaking my head.

"Again, it's a very long story." Iggy said. Great.

"Let me guess, you'll explain later?" I said not looking at him. I crossed my arms.

"Sure." He replied quietly. OK, I'm finished with this. Why was he acting this way?

"Anyway, were going to start with flying." Max said.

We finished practicing at 7:00. We started practicing at 8:00am and finished at 7:00pm. We all collapsed on the couch.

"OK guys while Iggy's making dinner I want you all to read up on how to increase your flying skills in these Hawk books." Max said plopping them down on the table. Everyone had a defeated look on their face. I stood up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" I said.

"Yes, I am. Get to reading." Max said.

"Ugh." Iggy said as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor. "I usually love cooking but right now my arms feel like jelly."

"Why don't we go out to eat?" I suggested.

"Sounds fun" Nudge said. "We haven't actually gone out to eat in forever."

"No." Max said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because what if people see our wings?" she asked.

"Just bring a sweater and put it on when we go in." I said.

"No." Max said again. Oh my gosh! Really? I frowned and crossed my arms. Hm. Her emotion right now is stubborn maybe if I change it to cooperative she will let us go? It's worth a try. I focused on her.

"Please Max." I said. Please work. I wished.

"Fine." Max said. "Everyone get your jackets!"

"Yes!" Gazzy jumped up. Angel smiled at me.

_Thanks for that. I won't tell anyone what you did but Iggy already knows._

I smiled and nodded at Angel back.

We flew up into the air and on our way into town.

"So where are we eating?" Nudge asked.

"Burger King!" Gazzy yelled.

"How about we eat at a sit down restaurant?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Gazzy said.

"How about Chinese?" Nudge asked.

"Yum…I can already taste it!" Gazzy said excitingly.

We kept on flying and landed a little while out of town. We put our jackets on. We started walking. I was in the back of everyone. I noticed Iggy stopped for a second and waited till I walked up next to him.

"I know what you did." He whispered to me and then laughed silently.

"What did I do?" I smiled.

"You can manipulate peoples emotions. That's very clear." Iggy said. "That's pretty cool of you to do that for the flock."

"Yeah everyone seemed so beat up." I said. It was quiet for a moment. "Are you mad at me? Or were you mad at me?" I asked. I noticed he looked right at me.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Just wondering." I said.

"Well, you're the one who could sense emotions…you haven't sensed mine since this morning?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied. "I like to respect peoples privacy." Iggy smiled at that comment.

We arrived in front of the restaurant and walked in. Yup, we pretty much looked normal. We looked like a bunch of high school kids (except with the exception of Angel and Gazzy).

"How many?" the restaurant person asked.

"Seven." Max said coldly. Whoa. What's wrong with her?

"OK. Right this way." The girl said leading us over to a booth. There were other high school kids there. Except they were regular kids and not bird kids. We scooted into a booth. It was Dylan, Max, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Me, and then Nudge.

I felt Max glaring at me. I sensed her feelings. She's pissed at me. Uh oh. Angel? I thought to myself.

_Yeah?_

Tell me you didn't tell Max.

_I didn't. She just realized it. You're in so much trouble!_

Crap! I sighed and pretended not to notice.

We ate our dinner and had a lot of fun! It was good to see everyone smiling and laughing and I actually felt normal for once. I wonder if everyone felt like that to.

By the time we reached the house everyone was full and ready for bed. We all walked down the hall. I saw Max waiting in the hall. I tried to walk passed her but she grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk." Max said. She pulled me out into the living room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's up?! That's all you have to say?" Max asked. I saw heads of my fellow flock members peek out of their rooms. Even Iggy was looking...well listening.

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"I know you used your powers on me." She said folding her arms.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well it was kind of obvious. One second I'm against the idea of going out and the next I find myself in a restaurant wondering what the heck I was thinking!" Max said slowing raising her voice.

"Max, did you have fun tonight?" I asked.

"That's not the point!"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but you used your powers on me."

"It was harmless, besides you said you had fun! That was my goal."

"Harmless? You manipulated my emotions! How can I trust you anymore?" Max said crossing her arms.

"Max?" I said. "Why are you acting this way?" I stopped realizing no matter what I said Max would be angry with me.

"I'm sorry." I said shrugging. Max wouldn't have let us go if I never had controlled her feelings.

She shook her head and looked down. "Don't let this happen again. If it does your out of the flock." She said looking at me hard.

"But I-" I began to say.

"No! I can't have someone in the flock who manipulates how other people feel." Max said. "Now get to bed." She said. I glared at her and walked to my room. Everyone went into their room when they saw I was walking to my room.

I walked into my room and got changed then I turned off the light and laid down. I frowned. I hated how she used the word manipulate. It sounded so evil! I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Max just works us so hard we need a break sometimes. I sighed. Would I control Max's emotions again for the flock? Totally. I'm sorry but Max needs to realize sometimes we need to relax and have fun.


	4. Stitches and Bullet Wounds

Alrighty I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and put my story on there favorites or alerts and stuff :)  
I could always use more reviews so please review this story!  
**Note:** When I use the word alcohol in here I don't mean the drinks. I'm talking about the type of alcohol you disinfect stuff with :P  
Yeah, so anyway, on with the story :D

* * *

I got up super early. I could not sleep at all. I guess I was just thinking about what Max said. Would she seriously kick me out of the flock?

I put my hair into a ponytail and had on blue jogging shorts and a short sleeve sweater. I laced up my jogging shoes and exited out of my bedroom door. I crept out the front door and jumped off the platform and started to soar in the air. I looked around on the ground for a good jogging trail. Yes, I wanted to go jogging. I missed actually using my legs to go places. I haven't jogged in a while.

I finally found an OK jogging spot. I landed quietly. It seemed like a deserted trail. I don't like the thought of going onto a trail without anyone. There were forests on each side of the dirt path. The dirt path had a few leaves on it but it wasn't too dangerous and the dirt path seemed pretty wide and safe. I sighed and then started to jog on the dirt path.

Literally like 30 minutes into jogging I thought I saw something run next to me. I stopped in my tracks and faced toward the forest in front of me. I looked around. Nothing. My mind was playing tricks with me. It's probably because I only had like 5 minutes of sleep last night. I needed to calm down. I looked behind me. Should I go back to the house? Nah. I turned back around and started running again.

A man who was also jogging started to jog next to me. Something was odd about him. I tried my best not to stare at him but I could feel him looking at me and…was he getting closer to me?! I swear he was farther away from me!

Another man was jogging behind me. I could feel him. There was another one jogging in front of me. OK, this is too weird. Something's going on. I stopped running and noticed the other men stopped jogging. Who were these men?

"We finally found you." The man in front of me said walking toward me. He had a very nice voice I might add.

"Um…excuse me?" I said backing up. I remembered that there was a man behind me and I stopped to look at him. They smiled at me. I started to see their sharp teeth. What the hell? All three of them turned into some kind of werewolf type things. My body instantly went into fighting mode.

The werewolf that was in front of me lunged at me and grabbed me by the arm. The one behind me had a big brown bag in his hand. Shit, they wanted to kidnap me? But why?

I kicked the werewolf that held onto me in the gut. He coughed but didn't let go. I twisted out and started to kick and hit him at lightning speed. The werewolf was now on the ground lying on the floor. I felt myself get lifted up and thrown into a tree. That hurt like hell but I got up, popped my back and ran to the werewolf that threw me against the tree. I jumped onto him and twisted his neck with all my strength. He fell to the ground dead.

The other two came at me at the same time and one of them held onto me while the other punched, kicked, scratched and pretty much tore my body apart. I kicked backwards into the werewolf's man area. He's not going to be having kids. He let me go and fell to the ground. I kneed him in the face when he was on the ground and then kicked him in the head. Now, I'm not sure if he was dead but he wasn't moving when he was lying on the ground.

I turned around quickly and saw the last werewolf with a gun. The next thing I heard was a gunshot and pain…horrid pain in my left leg. Dear god, that hurt so freaking bad. Then the werewolf came up to me and punched me across my face. I landed to the floor. There's no way I'm going to be able to win this battle. I laid on the ground with tears starting to fill my eyes. That's unusual for me. I never cry. Not when I got my first tattoo and not when I got beat up my first time fighting.

I can't give up. Wait, maybe I can control his emotions. I turned over and got up. I spat the blood out of my mouth and looked straight in his eyes.

"Ready to give in already?" the werewolf growled at me. I focused on his emotions. He was determined. Determined to kill me I assume. Now, lets make him scared. I focused on him. I really wanted him to fear me. He looked right at me and then his eyes grew wide and he held up his gun and started firing at me. I ducked all but one, which landed in my right arm. The werewolf started backing up and ran away.

I dropped to the ground. I coughed. Uh. I don't feel so good. I need to get back to the house. I got up again and then with all my strength. I gritted my teeth and ran. My left leg was dead. I couldn't really move it. So I kind of limped quickly then flew.

Once I was up in the air I flew as high and as fast as my body would let me go at that moment, which wasn't that fast. When I got to the house I was so tired. My whole body was sore. I tried to land gracefully on the platform but ended up landing on my butt. I stood up. I felt the blood drip down my leg and my arm. Also I could feel blood drip on the side of my face. I looked down. I was covered in dirt, leaves, sticks, blood, and cuts and bruises. Lets just say I was a mess.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. I opened the door and prepared myself for whatever the flock's reactions going to be. As I walked in I closed the door and met four shocked eyes. Iggy was just looking my way. Since he couldn't see, he wasn't that shocked…yet.

"My god, what happened to you?" Max said as she made her way out of the kitchen. I walked up to her and leaned against the wall for support. I was about to collapse and fall apart in front of everyone.

"Its nothing. Just a few scratches." I said wearily. I took a deep breath in again because my body hurt so badly and then I released the breath and all the pain for a second. The pain started up again.

"A few scratches?! You got shot on your arm and leg! It looks like someone tried to cut your face off and failed. It looks like you got into a fight with Bigfoot who got a tree and repeatedly hit you with it, over and over and over-" Nudge started going on and on before I cut her off.

"Its nothing." I said coldly.

"You're going to need to get taken care of." Max said looking at me. "Um…I'm not sure how to do that so um Iggy? Maybe you can help?" Max said looking at Iggy. He stood up and followed Max's voice over to me. Not that I have anything against Iggy but he's blind. What's he going to do?

"Max, how bad?" he said. Max looked at me.

"Really bad." Max shook her head. "I mean I've never seen anyone this trashed!" she said shaking her head. Iggy nodded and walked over to the kitchen and rinsed his hands with soap and water for a few minutes and dried them off. He walked back over to me.

"OK, well I'm going to need to find out where all the cuts are." Iggy said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. What's he getting at?

"I'm just letting you know because I don't want you to think I'm some pervert trying to feel you up." Iggy said. Oh. I see.

"I don't care." I said still leaning against the wall. Iggy nodded.

"OK well there's several cuts on her leg. There's also a bullet wound on her leg." Max said. Iggy brushed his hands lightly over my legs and felt each cut and bruise. He nodded. He kept moving his hands up until he reached my shorts. I blushed a bit but I looked down and leaned my head against the wall.

Iggy's hands were covered in my blood. Yes, I'm aware of how creepy that sentence was. Max came over and handed him a paper tower. He took it and wiped off his hands.

"Her arms are covered in the same things her legs were covered in. There's a bullet wound in her right arm." Max said. Iggy guided his hands along my arms. Then he did the same routine. Wipe off his hands then Max told him how screwed up my face was and he felt my face.

I saw him smile when he realized I was blushing, which made me blush more because I was so embarrassed!

"She also has what looks like cuts on her stomach." Max said looking down at my stomach. I did the same and noticed my short sleeve sweater was torn and what looked like four claw marks on it. Iggy nodded.

"Well were going to need the first aid kit for sure." Iggy said. He turned to Nudge. "I'm going to need some of you sewing needles and some thread." Nudge nodded and took off. "Max, can you start disinfecting the scalpel and tweezers?" Iggy asked. Scalpel? Oh no…

"Sure thing." Max said as she ran off. Gazzy and Angel stood wide-eyed.

"So what happened to you?" Gazzy asked. I groaned.

"OK, one thing at a time." Iggy said. "Lets get you to your bed room." Iggy said as he guided me to my room. I'm still so amazed how easily he could get around.

I collapsed on the bed and sighed. So nice and soft. It was like heaven after I had just finished an obstacle course threw hell. Iggy followed in threw the door and sat down on my bed. I closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep so badly but the searing pain wasn't going to let me.

Nudge came in and walked over to Iggy with a medium box in her hand.

"I have the needle and thread." Nudge said as she put the box in Iggy's lap. Iggy opened up the box and felt around.

"Ow." He said quietly. He probably pricked himself on a needle. Max came in with the first aid kit. She set the box on the nightstand and took out a towel and then a scalpel and the tweezers and laid them on the towel. She then took out the alcohol and put some one the towel and then started to disinfect the scalpel first. I shut my eyes again and tried not to think about how much pain I'm going to be in.

I felt an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw it was Iggy's. He was helping me sit upright. He moved from my side and kneeled down in front of me. Max was finished disinfecting everything.

Iggy put on some gloves and got a cloth and put alcohol on it. How Iggy does it? I have no clue.

"This is going to hurt…a lot." Iggy said, as he was about to put the cloth on my bullet wound on my leg. Normally I'm really mature about these kinds of things but when he put the cloth on my leg the pain felt ten times worse.

"OW! SHIT!" I said really loud and moved my leg out of the way. Max gave me a look and shut my door so none of the little ones would hear me.

"You ready?" Iggy said, as he was about to continue doing his job. I nodded then realized he can't see me.

"Yeah." I said out loud. Iggy put the cloth on my leg. I almost screamed again but he finished cleaning my cut.

"Alright. Max I need the scalpel." Iggy said. Max put the scalpel in his hand. Iggy felt around the bullet wound with his gloved fingers. He was about to put the scalpel in but I grabbed his hand. He looked up at me.

"It's going to hurt huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Iggy said. He really wasn't sure how else to say it. He tried to cut me again and I moved out of his way.

"Please Ali. Lets be grown up about this?" Iggy said. I laughed with little strength. When Iggy starts taking his own advice I will too.

"Max, do you want to extract the bullet?" Iggy asked. "I have an idea."

"Um sure. I don't know how too. Your going to need to talk me threw it, Ig." Max said as she took Iggy's spot. Iggy sat down next to me. He took my hand.

"You think you're in pain?" Iggy said. "You obviously didn't see the time when we messed with Dylan while he was asleep." Iggy laughed. "When he woke up he looked like he had just come back from a fairy princess party."

I smiled. Wow, can't really think of Dylan like that. I heard Iggy say something to Max. Probably something about getting the bullet out. I couldn't really focus because Iggy was still holding my hand and was now really close to me.

"How did you do it?" I asked. "I mean without waking up Dylan?"

"Well I had some assistance. Gazzy helped me." Iggy said. We continued to talk about funny stories and pranks that Iggy had pulled. There was one prank he did on Max that he didn't want to say out loud in front of Max so he leaned in and whispered in to me. I saw Max's expression. She was wondering what Iggy was telling me.

Before I knew it Max was finished. It didn't hurt too badly, thanks to Iggy. Max had disinfected my cuts and stitched them all up. I felt like a little kid who went to the doctor's office.

"Thanks Max." I smiled at her. She was so nice to me. I mean, even after I controlled her feelings, she was still willing to be nice and help me out. Max is really an amazing person.

"No problem." Max said getting up. "Now what happened?" Max asked sitting next to me.

"Um. Well I went out running and I jogged on this deserted trail that went threw the woods." I said. Iggy gave me a look that said 'wow what a stupid move'. "Anyway," I said ignoring Iggy "then these guys started to jog next to me. When I stopped they stopped, they also had very attractive voices."

"Really?" Max asked. She looked at Iggy who was looking down at my and his hands; they were still intertwined.

"Yeah and then get this…they turned into werewolf's!" I said half laughing. I couldn't believe it; well I guess I could since there's bird kids.

"Erasers…"Iggy said quietly. "Why do they want you?" Iggy said still looking down.

"Not sure." I said. "So these erasers were, I'm guessing, planning on kidnapping me. They had a big brown bag with them."

"Did they say anything to you?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Something like 'we finally found you' or something." I said.

"Maybe that crazy scientist knows you're with us." Max said as she got up.

"If that's the case then I need to leave." I said getting up. I pulled my hand gently away from Iggy. When I stood up I felt woozy and dizzy. "Whys the room spinning." I said as I held onto Iggy and Max for support.

"I don't want you to leave." Iggy added quietly. What's gotten into this boy?

"Neither do I. I'm going to talk to the flock and let them in on what's happening." Max said as she left. Now it was just Iggy and I…alone. Oh Gosh…

* * *

Hm...wonder what's going to happen????  
Please review! Thanks

**P.S. **I had to ask my mom, whose a nurse, how to extract a bullet lol


	5. So So Close

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in weeks :(  
I've just been busy with school and extra curricular activities!  
Anyway please enjoy and review this next chapter :D

* * *

Iggy turned to face me. It was really silent in that room. It was kind of uncomfortable.

"Um…Well I'm a mess." I said breaking the silence. "I'm going to need to take a shower." I said.

"I'll get you plastic wrap so you can cover your stitches." Iggy said as he left. I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Thank goodness Iggys blind. I look like a mess.

I heard Iggy come into the bathroom. He handed me the plastic wrap.

"If you need help you can ask me…or erm well Max. You know just in case you don't want a boy- a blind one at that, trying to help you. Just uh with this situation…" Iggy said getting quiet at the end. Haha. Why was he so nervous?

"Thanks Ig but I think I can wrap myself in plastic wrap." I laughed. "Maybe next time you can help me…or Max can." I laughed a little. He blushed. I gently pushed him out of the bathroom and took a shower.

It was so relaxing but uncomfortable because of the stupid plastic wrap that was around my arms and legs. When I got out I tore the plastic wrap off and dried off, then got changed. I combed my wet hair. I loved when my hair was wet. It was nice and straight. I wore a grey v-neck and black shorts.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I put my stuff in my laundry basket. I heard someone come into my room. I turned to see Iggy. He leaned against the doorframe. He smiled and looked down. He looked like a bad boy when he did that. His strawberry blond hair was covering his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked walking over to him. He met me half way. He didn't say anything back to me and just looked at me. Well not really looked at me but you get what I mean. I sighed. I know it was bad of me to see what his feelings were but I had to. It was hard to read his expressions since he's blind!

His feelings were nervous. Why would he be nervous? Just then I felt Iggy's hands on my waist. Oh, I get why he's nervous now. Does he really want to kiss me? Keep in mind Max will kill us…or Angel will. Whoever gets to us first I guess. Oh well. I just decided to go along with it. I smiled and put my arms around his neck. We both leaned in.

From the corner of my eye I saw Angel in the doorway glaring at us. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Ugh! So close. Before our lips touched I leaned away a little and sighed.

"Angel." I whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Angel?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, as in the little blond girl who can read minds." I said in his ear. We both let each other go.

_What your doing is wrong. You and Iggy don't belong together. Your messing everything up…not just you actually, him too._

Ugh. I hated how Angel can read minds. Seriously, I mean how come she doesn't want us to be with each other? What's the harm? So I belong with Fang…who cares? He wants to be with Max and I want to be with Iggy.

"What's up, Angel?" Iggy asked looking irritated.

"Max, wanted to talk to all of us now." Angel said still looking at me.

_It doesn't matter what you want._

'Excuse me?' I said in my head to Angel. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we better see what Max wants." I said walking out. I passed Angel and stood next to a wall and leaned against it. Iggy passed me like nothing had happened and walked to a chair and sat down. Max stood in the center and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel sat on the couch.

_You belong with Fang._

Angels voice kept coming into my head and I still ignored it. I don't feel like fighting with her.

Max cleared her throat.

"Alright, since erasers are after Ali I think now's a good time to find Fang." Max said.

"I thought he didn't want us to find him." Gazzy said. "Don't get me wrong, Fangs my bro and all but I mean I wouldn't want him to get mad at us." Gazzy added.

"Ali, where was Fang the last time you saw him?" Max asked me, ignoring Gazzy.

"New York." I said.

"OK, were going to New York in the morning!" Max said excitingly.

"Wait," I said. "He might be gone already." I said. Max looked at me.

"What?" she said.

"Remember, I told you that he said it didn't matter if I told you where he was because he was leaving there anyway?" I said walking over to her.

"It's still worth a try." Max shrugged and walked off. She really did like this guy didn't she? I stood there like a dummy and looked at the ground thinking. Say we do get to New York and he's not there? What then? Wouldn't the so-called 'Erasers' follow me to New York? Maybe I should go back to Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen…I could just forget about everyone here. Forget about everybody…even Iggy. Right now I'm putting everyone at risk.

"You OK?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"You stood there for about 5 minutes." He said looking at me with concern. I looked back at Gazzy. He was such an adorable little destructive boy. I smiled.

"I'm good." I said as I left the living room and followed Max out the back door. She was nowhere to be found when I went outside. I jumped off the patio and soared into the air. I flew and looked around for Max. She had to be somewhere among these cliffs. I finally found her sitting in the trees. I landed on a branch next to hers.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Max said sitting and watching the sunset.

"How are you doing?" I asked sitting down and facing her.

"Good." She smiled. "You?"

"Fine…listen," I began, "What if I left right now? I mean being with you guys would just increase your danger. I know you want me to be here because you want to know where Fang is but I could tell you where I met him and you and the flock can go to New York by yourselves." I said.

"Well to tell you the truth, everybody in the flock likes you. If you leave…" she stopped what she was saying. She looked at me and laughed a little. "Your kind of like our spontaneous version of Fang." She smiled.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I mean you're a little more outgoing than Fang but I see a lot of him in you." Max said looking back to the sunset.

"Wow, that's kind of creepy…no offence to Fang or anything." I said. Max turned to me and laughed. I laughed quietly.

"So how did you and Fang meet?' Max asked.

"Well, I had just gotten out of the Lab and the scientists didn't tell me where he was, they just gave me a hint. They said I would just know where Fang was." I started to say. "Anyway, I kind of had a feeling Fang would be there. So, I just went to New York. We met on the streets." I laughed. Max looked at me with a confused look.

"Why are you laughing?" she chuckled.

"Because it was random. I mean New York is big and I found Fang walking on the streets among hundreds of other people." I said. "Anyway I told him who I was and then he said he wanted to talk in private and took me a subway and we walked along the tracks to this one place."

"Oh yeah...We've been there before." Max said nodding.

"We talked for a while and then he said he was going to leave to some place. He wouldn't tell me. Then we both fell asleep in the underground subway place and when I woke up he was gone." I said shrugging.

"Did he say anything about me?" Max asked. I saw some tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, he really likes you." I said trying not to look at Max. I hated when people cried and I couldn't do anything about it.

"So you're staying right?" Max asked after a long moment of silence.

"Sure." I said. I thought about it some more and well even if I did leave them to go back to Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen he would just tell me to go back and find Fang.

"We should get back to the Flock." Max said standing up, grabbing a tree branch next to her for support.

"Yeah." I said as I jumped off the branch and flew into the air toward the Flocks house.

I landed quietly and opened the back door and walked into the house. I saw Gazzy and Iggy hovering over something on the kitchen table and Nudge was listening to her ipod on the sofa and Angel was coloring. I walked over to Gazzy and Iggy.

"OK, this should work." Iggy said leaning away from the table. I looked and saw a bomb on the table. I was speechless. My mouth dropped open. Oh my gosh…I like a terrorist! Iggy makes bombs? Not only that but he makes them with his little brother!

Gazzy saw my expression and laughed.

"What? Never seen one?" Gazzy smiled.

"Well, yeah but not one homemade." I said.

"Its something we're good at." Iggy said turning to look at me. Well he wasn't really looking at me but he was staring my way.

"Your good at making bombs?" I said with question in my voice.

"Yeah. I also love playing with fire." Iggy smirked. In a way when he said that it made me want to pack up my stuff and leave but at the same time it made him seem way hotter then he was before. So lets see, I like a blind pyro terrorist. Alright, that's a little weird.

I smiled "Cool…or hot." I laughed a little. Iggy and Gazzy smiled.

"Hey Iggy, what's for dinner?" Nudge asked. She was now reading her magazine with one headphone in her ear.

"Um…" Iggy thought "Pasta?" Iggy asked Nudge.

"Sure." Nudge said as she kept reading her magazine. Iggy nodded and got up and went to the kitchen. I walked to my room and laid down on my bed. This has been the most tiring day of my life. Everything hurt. Even my heart, just a little. I don't mean my heart hurts as in I'm going to have a heart attack. I mean it feels weird.

I sighed and turned toward my window. Will I ever get Iggy? He seems interested but then again he's a 15-year-old boy who doesn't have anytime to talk to girls, other than Nudge, Max, and Angel. I felt a tiny shift of weight on my bed. I turned to see Gazzy sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Hi." I said as I sat up. He gave me a small smiled and then looked down. Wait, were have I seen this before? Oh yeah, it was right before Iggy was about to kiss me. OMG was Gazzy about to kiss me? Wait. No. He's confused, concerned, and had a feeling of friendliness.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Um sitting on my bed. You?" I asked weirdly. Why was he in my bedroom? Not that I mind Gazzy in there; I just want to know why he came in.

"So I was hanging out with Iggy today." Gazzy said.

"Oh really." I said laying back in my bed. I tried to pretend like I didn't know anything.

"Yeah, also did you know he brought you up?" Gazzy said still looking at me.

"What'd he say?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing." A voice said coldly from my doorway. I sat up and looked over at Iggy, who was standing there glaring at Gazzy.

"Well, looks like I over stayed my welcome!" Gazzy laughed nervously and walked out of the room. Iggy stood there.

"What did he say?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing. Just that you brought me up today or something." I said laying back down. My head was starting to hurt. Ugh. So was my whole body.

"That's it?" Iggy asked. I couldn't tell from his expression because I had now closed my eyes. Everything hurt and I was so tired. I wonder how offended Iggy would be if I went to sleep now and missed dinner.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He said as I heard him walk away from my room. Alright, what was that about? So Iggy said something to Gazzy that he didn't want me to know. Whatever. I laid there totally tired. I was still thinking about Iggy when I drifted to sleep.


	6. The Plan

Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated since like months ago. I am here to tell you that I am back on fanfiction :)  
Sorry if this chapter is short. I just had an urge to write and I missed writing about the Maximum Ride series.  
So here is the next chapter :)

* * *

The sun shinned on my face quickly. I moaned and squinted my eyes.

"Wake up!" Max said. "We have a long day ahead of us".

"Ugh…I don't want to." I said burring my face in my pillow. I heard Max leave. Then I felt myself being pulled out of my warm cocoon of blankets and carried by someone warm and strong into the living room.

"You're waking up one way or another." I heard Iggy laugh. My eyes snapped open. I looked up and saw Iggy.

"H-Hi…" I said nervously.

"Hi." He smiled. I was so caught up in our tiny conversation that I didn't realize everyone looking at us.

Nudge cleared her throat, "Now if you two are done we should get going." Nudge said smiling shaking her head. Iggy set me down.

"I need to get dressed!" I said running back into my room. I shut the door and got dressed quickly. I brushed my wavy hair. I walked out into the living room. Nudge was putting her hair in the ponytail, Angel was sitting on the couch watching TV, Max was taking inventory on the backpacks, and Gazzy and Iggy were loading up some bombs just in case.

"Ali, there's some breakfast on the table for you." Max said gesturing to the table.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry." I said. I wasn't, I just wanted to create a plan. As far as I know Iggy and I won't be able to be together like this. Angel will always know my next move. It was like game we were playing and she was winning...so far.

"You should eat something. We are going to be flying for a long time. Flying burns our energy quickly." Max said.

"Alright." I shrugged quietly. I walked over to the table. I nibbled on some toast and drank some coffee.

"So Max," Angel started to say, "I called Dylan and told him he should come with us to New York."

Just like that Max's expression went from happy to angry. My expression went hard as well. I looked at Iggy who looked at Angel. It seemed as if the three of us knew Angels plan. I wasn't going to let her win the game but I may as well play along.

"Why would you do that?" Max said. "I mean sure its fine if he hangs around with us sometimes but I don't want him to interfere with finding Fang."

"His flying isn't too good either." Iggy mumbled.

"You're letting Ali come with us. She could interfere with you and Fang." Angel said crossing her arms. Max looked at me.

"She's right." I said.

"I thought you said you didn't like Fang more than a friend." Max said walking over to me.

"I don't. I mean she's right in having Dylan come along." I said. Angel looked at me. I kept my mind blank. I knew she was trying to see what plan I had under my sleeve. Iggy looked over at me.

"Why would you want Dylan to come with us?" Max asked quietly. I looked from Max to Iggy to Angel and than back to Max.

"Dylan still likes you and wants you to be with him right?" I asked. Iggy is so going to hate me for this.

"Yeah, but its never going to happen…" Max said. "Which is why I don't want him coming with us."

"Well I could get him off your back. If you know what I mean." I said.

"Um…" Max said.

"Your saying you would manipulate his emotions aren't you?" Iggy said. Manipulate was such bad word choice! It made me sound evil.

"Yeah, that way he'd like me and you're free to be with Fang." I said. Max looked at me puzzled. She looked at Iggy then to all of the flock.

"And you?" She asked looking slightly at Iggy.

"I would go back to Dr. Gunther-Hagen and tell him that it didn't work and now Dylan likes me. He would take me back to the lab and probably make another perfect half for you. That would take about 2 years. It would buy you guys time to runaway to some far away place where he won't find you." I said keeping my stare on Max. If anything I could lie easily and get away with it.

"So you'd just leave us?" Gazzy asked.

"It would be to help the flock."

"But that's exactly it. You _are_ part of the flock. _Our_ flock. You can't just leave." Nudge said sadly. It's amazing how they already accepted me. I looked at Iggy who was leaning up against the wall listening to our conversation. His feelings were of hurt.

"Dylan can come but we'll discuss the rest of the plan later." Max said as she went back to her spot. She picked up one of the backpacks and put it around her shoulder.

"OK everyone take one." Max said. Everyone took a backpack. I slipped on my backpack and looked at Max.

"When is Dylan coming?" Max asked.

"Dylan's already here." Dylan said walking into the house.

"Well no one asked you in." Max crossed her arms.

"Can we just go?" I asked not ready to hear Max and Dylan have their daily fight.

We walked out the door and onto the porch. Iggy was on the right of me and Max was on the left.

"Alright everyone, we are going to have a few breaks in the middle. Just keep pace with the wind." Max said with a small smile. We all jumped off and flew into the air. I looked back over at Iggy who was flying on the other side of Max. He was angry and it looks like I won't have a chance to talk to him until we reach New York.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed :)  
The next chapter will be up probably by tomorrow or Wednesday because I missed writing so much.  
I will also try to update all my other stories to :)  
So please review!


	7. Fang's Plan

Oh MAN! Ok so I re-read the chapter "Tattoos" and I am so disappointed in myself. Half those tattoos don't even make sense :/ I apologize guys. Should I re-write the chapter and make them more earthy tattoos or just leave them as is? Send me a message and tell me please(: Also, I read "Angel". It was awesome! :D I have a pretty good feeling where my story is going to go. Its going to have some of the same events that happened in "Angel" but of course the plot will be different because I have an OC in the story :P

Anyways I'll just stop talking so you could read this chapter(^_^ )

* * *

All day we flew in the sky. Sure we stopped here and there but over all we flew the entire way over to New York.

We landed behind a building. It was probably around 7:45pm.

"Alright, where was the last time you saw Fang?" Max asked.

"Why are we even looking for him?" Dylan asked. "There's no use. The guy left." He said crossing his arms. Max looked hurt and then furious.

"You have no say in this!" She said angrily.

"I'm part of this flock too," Dylan said.

"You're not part of MY flock." Max said. You could see the hurt in Dylan's eyes. Max calmed down and sighed. She obviously knew that she hurt him…and she actually felt bad! Which is weird because she usually hates him.

"Um, underground where the subway is. That's where I saw Fang last" I said, "I think I still remember where it was." I said.

Max looked at me and nodded while Dylan glared at me for even saying anything. We walked out from behind the building. It was beginning to get cold. I looked around at the streets.

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge squealed. I jumped, what if erasers or something had followed me here?

"What?" Max and I said frantically and turned toward her.

"Look at this dress!" She said as she pressed herself close against the glass where the dress was.

"A dress?" I said raising my eyebrows. Hey at least it wasn't anything that wanted to kidnap me.

"Nudge lets just focus on finding Fang for now." Max said. She sighed and slumped over a bit. She looked really tired.

"Are you alright?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Max replied.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Iggy asked. Max was quiet.

"Not much, maybe half an hour." Max said. It surprised me how she was able to keep up for so long.

"I guess I was just thinking about Fang." Max shrugged.

"Well let's find the underground spot where I last saw Fang. We can stay the night there." I said. Everyone nodded and we set off to the subway.

We walked down the stairs that led to several tunnels. I looked at the signs on the wall. I remember him taking me to the tunnel that was closet to a graffiti name that said, "Hope". I walked along the tunnel.

"Everyone look for the word 'Hope'." I said. As we walked down the tunnel everyone was looking around. There was graffiti everywhere.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Gazzy said pointing to a wall. I ran up to him and sure enough it was the word 'hope'.

There were stairs right next to the graffiti wall. We walked down them and into the abandoned area. This area was roped off and the subway didn't run this way. I led everyone onto the tracks.

I took Iggy's hand and helped him down. He quickly let go of my hand. I walked back to the front trying not to show how frustrated I was with him.

"We aren't going to get run over right?" Gazzy asked.

"No, we aren't." I said still walking. "Everyone watch-" was all I could say until I heard someone fall. "Your step." I said turning around seeing that it was Iggy.

"Thanks for the warning." He said sarcastically. Dylan helped him up. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I kept walking and then we saw a light.

"This looks familiar." Max said. We kept walking and the light kept getting bigger. It was just like before when Fang and I first met. The glowing light was a small fire that two people were gathered around.

I looked up at the platform that we slept on and it was open. I smiled, the thought of sleep sounded so amazing! It must sound like heaven to Max since she hadn't have gotten any sleep the night before.

"I remember this platform." Nudge said as we all got onto it. Iggy sat down against the wall. I walked next to him and sat down near him.

"Can we talk?" I said.

"The rest of the flock can hear us." He said quietly to me.

"Well can we leave the flock for a few seconds, then?" I really needed to talk to him. Not just about us but about Fang to.

"I'm kind of tired." He said turning away from me.

"Fine." I said quietly. At this point I was fed up! I didn't know what to do. Fang told me not to say anything but I couldn't resist. This team…this flock needed to know what was going on.

I walked over to Max who was on the other side of the platform. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She was looking at the people walking around in the area. Everyone in the flock seemed to have nodded off.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked Max.

"I can't but I've been thinking. Maybe I shouldn't try to find Fang." Max said. "It's a bad idea."

"Yeah, I kind of think it is to…" I admitted.

"Well then why would you go along with the idea of finding him?" She asked looking at me.

"I like someone in this flock…if you found Fang maybe…" I trialed off hoping she would understand.

"You could still be with Iggy if you wanted." Max said.

"Its not up to me and what would happen to you?" I asked

"I wouldn't end up with Dylan, if that's what you're thinking!" Max crossed her arms.

"What's so bad about him? I think maybe…" I hesitated because I really didn't want Max to knock my teeth out. "You should move on."

Max looked at me like I had just told her something she already knew. I just shrugged back at her. I think now was the time I should tell her Fangs plan.

"Fang had a plan." I said," he's going to create a new team." I said slowly.

"What?" She said loudly. Her voice echoed threw out the area. Everyone looked at Max and I. Surprisingly the flock stayed asleep…well except for Dylan and Iggy. They shot up and looked over at where the loud noise came from.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked walking over to us. Iggy followed close behind him.

"I can't believe him!" Max said angrily, "How could he do this to the flock?"

"How could who do what to us?" Iggy asked. Oh so now he wanted to listen.

"Fang. He's going to create a team of his own." I said. Iggy frowned and Dylan just sat there like he knew this was going to happen.

"Well, Fang decided it was best to leave. If he wanted to make a team of his own…I guess that makes sense." Iggy said trying to shrug the situation off. Max looked back at me.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No. Well he did ask me if I wanted to join but I said no." I said.

"Well that was a good choice. Listen, tomorrow morning I guess we should just go back home." Max said sounding strong and sure of her decision. However, I don't think she's fully over Fang yet.

"Good idea!" Dylan smiled.

"Just go home? That's it?" Iggy asked disappointed.

"Well maybe we could go to my moms house. I mean I haven't talked to her or Ella in a few weeks." Max said.

"Now that sounds like a good idea!" Iggy nodded and smiled. I narrowed my eyes. Why was he so happy about that? Max looked at him weirdly.

"Well now I think we should all get some sleep!" Dylan said looking at me and Iggy. I could sense he wanted to talk to Max. I nodded but Iggy wasn't getting the hint since he was blind.

"Ig, can we talk now?" I asked. Well it wasn't much of a question since I helped him up and away from Max and Dylan.

* * *

This was a hard chapter to write because I've never been to New York and I've never been into a subway. My knowledge with New York and Subways are from movies and video games XD I really hope I didn't butcher this chapter too much D: Anyway, please comment(:


End file.
